Bitter Sweet
by starry-nights88
Summary: It’s Valentines’ Day and Sora wants to do something special for his lover…he just didn’t think it’d turn out like this…


**Bitter Sweet**

**Summary:** It's Valentines' Day and Sora wants to do something special for his lover…he just didn't think it'd turn out like this…

**Starry's Corner:** Anyone who knows me can tell you that I'm not a huge fan of Valentines' Day. Totally overrated if you ask me. But, I do use it as another reason to shower my loving fans with large amounts of fluff! Hugs and Kisses to all of Starry's fans. I love you dearly and hope you enjoy your one-shot!

"I'm not burning it, Mom!" An annoyed brunet said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "No, it's not smoking…Mom! God….yes, I know. Uh-huh, I will." He said, his weight leaning on one foot as he stirred a pot of homemade chocolate on the stove with one hand, the other holding his cell phone to his ear, "No! It's not for sex! I actually planned to make candy with it! No, it's not even for Roxas! What's that suppose to mean? Whatever, Mom…talk to you later."

He turned his phone off with a beep before setting it on the counter next to the stove, "Secret affair…she needs to stop reading those smut novels…" He muttered under his breath, still stirring the chocolate.

"Who needs to stop reading those smut novels?"

The brunet blinked, glancing over his shoulder, "Oh, hey, baby." He said, throwing his blond haired lover a grin, "I was just talking to my Mom, she thinks I have a secret lover now because the chocolate isn't for you."

Roxas held a hand over his heart, "Oh, you wound me, Sora. Cheating on me in our own house?" He said, grinning all the while as he approached his lover, slipping his hands around the brunet's waist, "Who is it? Is it Riku, he's pretty hot…we should have a threesome some time."

Sora snorted with laughter, "You sexual libido is enough for me, thank you." He pointed out with a chuckle.

"Pity. It would have been hot." Roxas said with a sigh, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, "You never did tell me who the chocolate was for."

"Mom." Sora said, shaking his head, "Though, I might give it to Kairi since she thinks it's for my secret lover."

Roxas nodded, reaching for the pot, dipping his finger into the brown liquid before bringing it to his lips, "Oh, baby, you need to put more sugar in it!" The blond said, pulling a face, "It's too bitter."

The brunet blinked, "Really?" He said before tasting some himself, "Oh Gosh…you're right."

Roxas chuckled pressing a lingering kiss to his lover's neck, "I'll get the sugar for you." He said softly before moving over to the cabinet to the left, opening it.

"Thank you, baby." Sora said, throwing his lover a breathtaking smile before returning to stirring the chocolate in the pot, "She even asked if I was making chocolate sauce for sex!"

Roxas blinked, his hand around the sugar, "…Really?" He said, a sly grin making it's way on to his face slowly as he pulled the pound bag of sugar out of the cabinet.

"Mm-hm." The brunet replied, still stirring the chocolate, "Sometimes I wonder if she's a closet yaoi fan girl."

Roxas chuckled softly, opening the bag of sugar before spooning some out with a large spoon, "Just keep stirring, baby." He said, coming up behind his lover again to pour the sugar in the pot, his free hand resting on the brunet's waist.

Sora nodded slowly, biting his lip as his lover pressed against him, "Uh-huh." He said, pressing back against him.

Roxas let his boyfriend stir the chocolate for a few more minutes before he set the spoon down as dipped his finger into the pot again, brining his chocolate coated finger to his lips.

The brunet couldn't help but to glance behind him and watch his lover practically suck on his finger, moaning softly in delight. Sora choked back a moan of his own as he watched his lover tongue fuck his finger.

Roxas fought all urges to smirk at his lover's actions as he sucked on his finger before pulling it out of his mouth, returning it to the pot as he said, "Much better." He brought his newly coated finger to his lover's lips, pushing it past them.

Sora moaned lowly, leaning fully on his boyfriend now as he felt the blond free hand make its way under his shirt and across his stomach. He sucked on his lover's hand, his eyes slipping closed.

Roxas smirked, thrusting his finger in and out of his brunet's mouth, "How about we turn off that chocolate and finish this in the bedroom?" He asked, his lips brushing against Sora's ear as he spoke.

He pulled his finger out of Sora's mouth (much to the brunet's displeasure) so that the man could answer, "Only if we can bring the chocolate." He replied after a moment, a smirk (much akin to Roxas') made its way on to his face.


End file.
